


Gentlemen Prefer Blonde

by purplesheep22



Series: Naming of the Parts [2]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Olympus Has Fallen (Movies)
Genre: A Chinese-English Translation, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Benjamin Asher is Harvey Dent, M/M, Translation, mention of past Harvey Dent/Bruce Wayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9715856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesheep22/pseuds/purplesheep22
Summary: A follow-up of Naming of the Parts.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Gentlemen Perfer Blondes](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/264653) by manguinette. 



> Be warned, this is so fluffy that even I had a toothache after writing it.

 

 

"So this is your room?"

Mike Banning asked, looking around with curiosity.

"Yeah. The room of a top student." Benjamin Asher uses his hands as the pillow, and says softly.

His blonde hair is ruffled. He is  half naked, eyes shut, and sounds sleepy.

 

After quite some work done by Mike Banning, Ben is exhausted.

Two grown men cram on the small and narrow bed. There is only enough space for them to lie side by side. Used tissue paper, empty packages of condoms, the white tee torn by Mike Banning in a fit of passion, and other clothes were thrown all over the place. There is a desk to the wall. On the shelf, there are trophies from soccer games and debates, thick volumes of law textbooks, notes, interspaced by several photos.

A young Benjamin Asher, much younger than he is today, was smiling in one of the photo frames. His thick blonde hair was messed by the wind, some strands falling over his eyes, lit by sunshine filtered through tree leaves.

 

"You are doing this on purpose, aren't you."

Mike Banning, obtuse as he is on these kinds of things, accuses.

"Mike," hearing that, Benjamin Asher opens his eyes and looks at him in disbelief.

"... what did you expect? This is the best I can offer under the circumstances.  What else do you hope for? Jump onto the table during a Congress meeting and confess my feelings on the microphone?"

"I wouldn't say no to that." Mike Banning says. He looks into the space for a moment, clearly trying to imagine such a scenario.

 

"... If I were to go on waiting, my term would end before you even try to say anything."

Benjamin Asher says. He turns onto his side, uses one hand to support his head, and stares right into Mike's eyes. His blue eyes are gentle, sparkling, as if all the starlight has fallen into his eyes.

"... I'm not a young man anymore, Mike. I can't wait forever."

"So you stirred up the entire security team, raised chaos in every department, just to get me here?" Mike says. He too, turns onto his side, one hand travelling along Benjamin Asher's waist, finally realizes.

"And I thought you really wanted to go home."

"I did want to go home, with you. Not the White House, not Camp David."

"... so that was a calculated move?"

"Yes," Benjamin Asher acknowledged frankly, "but I really didn't know that you'd only realize it after we've slept. I've overestimated you, Banning."

 

"Fuck, Ben." Mike grumbles, nose buried in Benjamin Asher's neck. The other man obediently tilts his head, sighs in content, and lets him have his way. Mike's lips brush over the barely emerging and slightly coarse stubbles, travel to the root of his ear, feeling Benjamin's breath getting heavier; he goes on exploring,  another hand intruding in between his thighs, caressing.

"Mike, told you, not young anymore." Benjamin Asher warns between breaths, "I can't deal with a third round in one night."

"Hmm." Mike Banning's reply is perfunctory, instead, he bites on his earlobe, satisfied with the gasp.

He goes on to secure his advantage, using his height and weight (and the tactics of an ex Special Forces) to pin Benjamin Asher on the bed. He keeps both of his wrists in hand, pushes them above his head, and kisses his ear, neck, and all the way downwards.

Mr President gives some half-hearted struggles, but Mike Banning's hand is more unyielding than steel.

"Don't leave marks, Mike." He settles on the next best alternative.

"... Hey! ... I mean, don't leave marks that can be seen."

 

"... So who did you send for the condoms and lube?" Albeit busy, Mike Banning still finds time to ask.

"Lucas. And that's an insulting question. Who said I didn't have a sex life?"

"... Ben, I didn't want to say it, but I'm spending my time 24/7 with you. I know perfectly well whether you had a sex life."

Mike Banning murmurs between kisses, burning breaths on Benjamin Asher's skin.

"... And even if there is anyone considering that, they'd have to go through me first."

"So," Benjamin says, panting and smiling, "...Cerberus in the White House...that's you. "

"Every day the same damn joke." Mike Banning says, then he seems to suddenly recall something and moves away. Benjamin Asher hums his impatience, shifting his waist to urge him to go on, but Mike did not respond.

 

"Who is Bruce Wayne?" asks Mike Banning, stressing each syllable.

"Bruce?" Points to President Asher, who, even under such a disadvantaged situation, managed to keep his dignity, "millionaire extraordinaire. The most influential person in Gotham. Playboy..."

"Oi!" There is a threatening undertone in Mike Banning's voice, "...Ben!"

"... It's complicated." Mr President immediately surrenders.

"Wait. Hold on a sec." Mike Banning can't believe his ears.

"Are you seriously trying to send me away with a 'it's complicated'?"

"Let's put it this way then: I can't deny that Bruce has been  part of my past."

Benjamin Asher has totally put away his joking face all of a sudden. He replies with so much earnest that Mike's heart skips a beat. Those blue eyes are locked on him, clear and sincere.

"But the point is, Mike, he was the past. And you, you are the future."

 

Mike Banning is stunned for a while, then suddenly releases Asher's hands. He supports him with one hand behind his neck, and kisses him.

Benjamin Asher can't breathe. Mike Banning is busy with his mouth, his other hand is also busy wandering. As he reaches the round purplish scar on Benjamin Asher's right abdomen, he stops. His entire body goes rigid for a while.

He rolls away from above Benjamin's body, bed creaking with his movement, and carefully reaches out, to touch that still angry and devilish-looking healed wound.

 

"Before you ask," Benjamin Asher is generous with answers, "... it doesn't hurt anymore."

"What the hell were you thinking?" Mike Banning finally asks, voice tainted with anger.

"You were on your own, and there were four or five on their side," Benjamin Asher calmly breaks the situation down, "If I didn't do anything, you'd die, and I'd die. If I try to do something, I'd probably die, and you'd likely die as well, but there was a chance to live." He turns to look at Mike, "... what would you say?"

"And what about London?" Mike Banning will not drop it, "remember that order you shot at me? Fuck, Ben."

This time, the skillful debater President Asher does not reply at once. He combs Mike's damp and short brown hair with one hand, gently stroking.

"... I was too selfish then, Mike. It was not fair to you." He sighs, "... but I could only..."

Benjamin Asher pauses, weighing his words, then gives up.

He simply says, "I'm sorry, Mike." There is apology in his blue eyes, as well as sincerity.

 

Mike Banning does not say anything. He put his arms around Benjamin Asher and buries his face on his shoulder, staying still for quite some time that Benjamin Asher thinks he is asleep. He is also tired himself. After a while, he is falling asleep. On the edge of slumber, someone gently shoves him on the shoulder.

"Ben. ...you know I love you, right."

"Of course. Why on earth would I go through all these trouble?"Benjamin Asher replies, eyes closed.

"... I love you too. Alright, time to sleep."

 

 

End

 


End file.
